Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Haunted and troubled by dreams and thoughts of Atem after he left, Kaiba becomes plagued with an unknown and incurable illness. He goes to Atem's tomb where he meets with a supernatural choice and finds Ishizu. Couplings: Atem/Seto then Ishizu/Seto
1. First Haunt

_**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**_

A/N: A big note to Lord of Ki, and any other non-shounen ai peeps, this story will contain vaguely descriptive lime towards Atem and Kaiba. I will indicate which chapters are and where you can mostly skip part of the chapter for when this happens. This chapter, is safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its characters.

--

_First Haunt_

A frustrated swear rang throughout Seto Kaiba's office as another modified duel disk clashed against the wall and broke into scattered pieces.

"Dammit all I'm doing is wasting my time!" he vociferated in an acidic tone, throwing another hologram component at the wall.

His body shook in vexation in the dimmed room; the dull glint from his belt the only hint of luminance against the abyss-hued outfit he wore.

A terrible year had crept begrudgingly by since Atem reclaimed his name and entered his afterlife.

A terrible year that Seto had refused to admit was because of him being miserable without the pharaoh in his life.

Seto had sharply cut off any kind of contact with everyone he knew and practically shut himself out from his own personal life.

It was a surprise Mokuba still had the interest to stay near his brother's side. He had been used to Seto's coldness through the years, but it had grown into an entity ten times as worse.

In addition to Seto's new unbecoming attitude, he had contracted an unknown illness that was pronounced fatal but was not treatable to even the best-paid doctors.

And worse still, his ideas for his company had all been misconceptions and were all failures. A large percentage of his company profits had suffered because of it.

He had lost all focus and nearly lost his company.

The money meant nothing to him. Everything was a waste now there was no one greater than him at Duel Monsters. He had no one to push him to his greatest limits anymore.

Mokuba tried his best, but his efforts were empty and nothing but attempts at pure failure in his older brother's clouded eyes.

Throughly vexed, Kaiba roughly ran a hand through his messy locks and forcefully pushed everything off of his desk.

"How could he leave me here as if I meant nothing...?!" he grit through his teeth and kicked his swivel chair to the floor.

"How could he duel that pathetic disgrace instead of me... ?!" he spat, deliberately avoiding mentioning Yugi's name. "He has no other competition except me!"

Fleeting blue eyes narrowed in the midst of his dilemma.

Now only a shell of his former stature, the dispirited CEO sunk to the edge of his desk and wallowed guiltily in his obsession.

The madness needed to end.

The urge and neediness for closure practically screamed at the disgruntled male. To goto Atem's tomb and leave his frustrations there.

At first, he declared it useless to do something so fruitless. Yet, second thoughts wrought his being and he reluctantly went with them.

He was probably going to die soon anyway.

With a grunt, Kaiba forced himself from the desk and violently fumbled around on the floor for his office phone.

"Hello?" Mokuba's unsure voice drifted into the Seto's ear. "Seto? Is that you?!! You never call! I had no idea--"

Seto shut his troubled eyes, listening to his brother's excited rambling.

And only for a second, Seto embraced relief. But his words twisted into the exact contrast. "Stay with a friend after school."

"And then-- Huh? Wh-why?"

"I'll be leaving for a few days. If I'm not back by early Monday morning, call someone to watch you."

A gasp sparked between them. "But Seto, where are you..."

"Goodbye Mokuba."

An echoed click soon became the only sound in the room before Seto gathered his frigidity and headed out the door.

--

By the time Kaiba arrived to his destination, it was already sunset.

Somber clouds shared his malcontent demeanor and hung imminently to a hidden precursor.

Leaping out of his Blue Eyes White Dragon jet, he devoidly approached the stairs to the tomb. Yet, he didn't expect its doors to be open.

"Someone else is here?" he grumbled to himself and made haste to the interior.

Jagged rocks, uprooted earth and shattered pillars decorated the destroyed tomb in haunting disarray.

Once he made his way through it, his dispassionate eyes fell on the crouching form of a woman.

Her thick flowing hair spilled over her elegant shoulders and spread down her slender back in separated masses and strands as she turned to meet with the tomb's unexpected visitor.

Piercing blue narrowed fiercely at pliant teal.

"Seto...Kaiba?" the enthusiasm in her tone far surpassed her surprise and she quickly rose to greet him.

Seto said nothing, but studied her every move as she lessened the space between them.

"I never expected to see you here. Is there a special occasion?" she inquired almost breathlessly, smoothing back locks of silken ebony.

It was obvious he was missed in some way. Yet, it appeared that the feeling was not mutual.

Seto frowned deeply and tossed her a scowling expression. He would been better off if she hadn't seen him at such a degrading low.

Rudely, he shifted his eyes away from her vibrant grace and stared off into the dark and decrepit distance elsewhere.

"My Ra, it would seems the last year took quite a toll on you, Seto." she pointed out, lightly touching the dark circles beneath his eyes with a gentle gaze from her own.

Seto's jaw tensed before he parted his lips to respond.

"What are you doing here" he demanded flatly, still not looking at her.

"Paying my respects." she answered placidly. Her eyes hardened slightly. "You neglected to answer my question."

"This time of day?" he risked glancing at her and she snagged that slither of attention immediately, staring dead at him with serious eyes.

"Were you always this avoidant, Seto?"

"You were always this annoying, Ishizu."

"What business do you have here?" she pressed, her tone solidifying.

"None of yours." he stated promptly and started to walk past her.

Hurt flickered in her eyes for a fleeting moment before determination took its place. "The pharaohs tomb is my business, unless you've forgotten the tomb-keeper's duty."

Seto said nothing, ignoring her.

Instead, his glazed blue eyes etched over the cracks and gapes in the walls and floor where the sarcophagus that once held the Millennium Items formerly was.

A headache began to surface and an internal entity wrenched at his heart. A sudden shudder faltered his posture but he managed to hide it in shifting his weight to the opposite side.

Curse that illness. But Seto had more important things on his mind.

Atem.

Seto's reason for being in this accursed place to begin with.

But now that he had finally arrived at Atem's tomb, what could he do? It wasn't like he could bring Atem back.

And as if his thoughts were spoken, Ishizu keenly picked up on them. Her soft footsteps barely scraped against the gritty floor as she walked over and stood beside him.

Seto didn't flinch.

"You wish to see the pharaoh?" she asked calmly, her eyes occupying the same locations as him.

He blinked.

When he didn't answer right away, the graceful woman slowly turned to him, but was oddly not surprised to discover him staring at her.

It was something he always did when she spoke of something that interested him and was a simple gesture that not many received.

But something was different.

Instead of the usual lingering intent his eyes showed when he would look at her, she felt her heart sink from the one expression she never expected to see.

Bleak emptiness. And at the same time, coupled with a deep sorrow and silent plead.

Kaiba would never plead for anything.

He was desperate and tormented by something. She felt her heart stop and her eyes widen from the sudden realization.

Pained, she tore her eyes away from his, unable to bear the weight of them.

Ishizu's odd behavior didn't go unacknowledged by the dispirited young man, but there was nothing he could do for her.

"Ishizu..."

"....Well, Seto?"

An uncomfortable silence pressed between them.

Ishizu had her back to him, as he had to her. But like always, he turned to look at her.

Subdued lupine spread hesitantly over her poised back and tapered through her thick feathery hair.

And for a few moments, he almost regretted even talking to her in the first place.

She was in his way. But in the same respect, she also may be able to help him.

Finally, he managed to locate his battered voice. "Yes. There is something I need to settle with him."

"You can't wish him back if that is what you may have been wondering." she answered sharply.

Seto said nothing, but returned his divided attention to the walls and gate the spirit passed through to his underworld.

"I don't care. There's something he took from me and I won't rest until I get it back."

She forced a false laugh. "Your pride, Seto? Is that it?" she half-smiled, hiding her eyes beneath fluffy lashes as she turned to him. "Perhaps you would wish to see him for a duel?" she mocked sarcastically.

"...I told you it was none of your business. If you're done paying your respects, get out." he stated curtly, glaring at her.

"I will be the judge of my actions, thank you."

"You're failing."

"And you are being unreasonable.

"You're not very good at personal jabs either. Try again."

Tired of their primitive banter, Ishizu spun around and glared poison-tainted dirks and daggers into his back. "Seto, you are fooling yourself!"

"And you have a hard time listening. I said I don't care."

"Let the pharaoh rest! There is nothing more for you with him!"

His jaw began to clench again, as did a fist.

But the woman continued. "Please just allow him to rest!"

"No! I can't and I won't, Ishizu!" he snapped back in an acidic tone. Acute blue eyes shifted wildly in unyielding finality that caught Ishizu off guard.

She gasped, taken aback. "Wh-what do you--"

"Do you know what it's like to be kept awake at night, never getting any sleep because you're being haunted by the ghost of someone that left you behind!?! Have you ever lost the will to do anything constructive because that ghost would never leave you alone?! Constantly toying with your mind into having you believe you were nothing?!" he intensely gestured, his tone heightening and growling, accentuating his pained overreaction.

He was bordering the brinks of insanity.

Ishizu took a step back. She had never seen Seto so hysteric before. "Seto, calm yourself!"

"Calm?!" he quipped in a suppressed hiss. "Look at me, do I LOOK LIKE I can be calm?!!" he yelled, pointing at his darkened eyes. "This is all his fault! It's his fault I can never get his memory out of my head! It won't let me sleep, my company is plummeting and Mokuba has distanced himself from me! By my own hand! Because I can't stand to deal with this anymore!"

"S...Seto..." she faltered, slowly shaking her head. She was immensely amazed by his grandiose level of obsession with the pharaoh. She had always known he was determined to best the pharaoh, but this was something completely unhealthy.

Towards anyone else that was not of her own blood or family she trusted, she probably would have also distanced herself from him. But she didn't run. She stayed, fearing for both their lives.

"If he won't let me rest, I'll return the favor."

"But Seto, you can't go on living your life like--"

"My life?! I'm already dead!" he spat "Atem is all that MATTERS to me right now!"

His words struck her deeply and nearly all the breath left her body as her surroundings dulled.

Even in his afterlife, the pharaoh managed to sweep Seto even further away from her.

"I... I see..." she squeaked, trying to maintain her proper stature. Delicate hands clasped the other tightly and slender fingers entwined in front of her; locking her adversity within their taut confinements.

"I understand, Seto." she spoke with a dignified air to hide her anxiety.

"No you don't understand, Ishizu..." he declared with a distinct edge to her name as if it were a forbidden word.

His expression then malformed into one she couldn't read. "If you had even three bits of any kind of understanding, you would be able to do something."

"I can't."

"Or you won't."

"There is nothing I can do to help feed your possessed obsession." she seethed.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance."

Both the forlorn woman and despondent young man turned into the mysterious presence of Shadi.

His entity was transparent, indicating his body may have become lost to him. But he still remained loyal to his pharaoh even while he thrived in the afterlife beyond the gate.

"Shadi..." Ishizu murmured in surprise and thankful for his "diversion" from her battling emotions. "What brings you here?"

"A strong desire of the forbidden and the impossible." Shadi spoke directly, pinning his stern gaze to Kaiba's.

The younger male scoffed at the words. "In other words, you are useless."

"Am I, Seto? You wish to see the pharaoh, correct?"

Seto swallowed. " Yes."

Shadi studied him while continuing on seamlessly. "And you also are suffering from an unidentifiable illness, correct?"

Unbelieving aquamarine flashed to the dejected male with denial wavering within them. "Is this true?" she questioned, her words hefty and laced with concern.

Ignoring her, Seto stepped closer to the projection of Shadi before him. "If I'm going to die soon anyway, I may as well risk it all on a bothersome memory that won't leave me alone." His words consisted of regret, but his tone carried the contrary of seriousness and determination.

Ishizu was mortified. "Seto, no! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"Know your place, Ishizu." Shadi scolded in a straight and even voice without bothering to look at her. "Don't bother to expose your feelings in vain to an empty shell that refuses to accept them. Now..." he continued, returning the direction of his words towards Kaiba. " If I agree to help you settle your...troubled emotions, would you be willing to accept whatever challenge I give you?"

Pausing, Seto slipped a quick glance towards the pained woman who turned her back to him, then looked Shadi dead in the eyes.

"...Whatever, I've already told you I have nothing to lose. Just do it."

"Very well." the spirit affirmed. "Your soul is now being tested."

Before Seto could even question the meaning behind those cryptic words, a heavy force felt as if it were pressing down on his shoulders and seeping inside his chest, suffocating him.

He staggered, then dropped to his knees, choking out garbled and incoherent words as his consciousness felt as if it were being ripped right from his body.

The mystic spirit's shallow eyes watched the younger man's lifeless shell drop to the dusty and broken floor.

Ishizu forced herself not to look. Lithe fingers curled at her pounding chest as her breath caught in her throat.

Shadi remained silent, then looked slowly towards the gate without turning. "He got his wish."

"What..." Ishizu stammered airily, "What... did you do to him, Shadi?"

"Fear not. I simply sent his soul to the world of his much sought after pharaoh. Yet, while this test commences, his body will remain here in an incapacitated state."

Hearing that, Ishizu tore herself away from whatever ails she felt and knelt at Seto's side. Shakily, she grabbed a wrist and pressed two fingers against it, then did the same against the right side of his neck.

"He... He's in a coma?"

"And he until he makes a decision on which is most important to him, he will stay that way. Or he will die."

Feeling her heart be dragged into the pit of her stomach, Ishizu hung her head, then mustered every ounce of confidence and self-control she had to lift it again. Dapples of a warm clear liquid began to collect amongst her lowered lashes. "Is there no other way?" she inquired unevenly.

Still not facing her, Shadi spoke the consequences. "If he were to choose to remain in a place where he does not belong, then his soul will disintegrate and his body will die. If he were to choose to remain in his own life and time, he will live."

"B...But, his illness you spoke of... If it's unidentifiable and he returns to the living..."

Yet, Shadi continued on as if she had said nothing. "But, it is all upto him to determine is own fate. Such as he always prefers."

Fighting back waves of sorrow and wails of grief, Ishizu bit her lip and held everything back. Only her silent tears continued to seep out beneath her closed lids and spill down her beautiful pained face. "I... I understand."

"It would be best within your intentions to summon immediate medical attention." Shadi suggested, his level tone unchanging.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. I should also contact Mokuba to tell him..." she trailed off, realizing that she was only talking to herself.

One arm draped over Seto's prone form protectively, as she pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

--

-Mel


	2. Second Haunt

_**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**_

A/N: A big note to Lord of Ki, and any other non-shounen ai peeps, this story will contain vaguely descriptive lime towards Atem and Kaiba. I will indicate which chapters are you can skip for when this happens. This chapter, is safe. No, really, it is!

A/N: I'm not really sure what Priest Seto's name is supposed to be. Set, Seth or Seto, so I just refer to him as Seto and his more modern counterpart as Kaiba when they are in the same setting as to not cause confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its characters.

--

_Second Haunt_

A tattered swear strayed from Kaiba's lips as the glaring heat from the high fiery sphere above beat down on him mercilessly.

Various warped sounds of life littered about his ears and made him grunt. Gritting his teeth, he forced his eyes to open.

Before they had time to adjust to the bright and sandy sights before him, his vision was obscured by the silhouettes of the natives.

Kaiba's ears buzzed with their random banter. Even though they spoke their own language, he could somehow understand it.

"Look at that!"

"A foreigner. Look at the dark clothes he bears."

"No, such pale skin, it must be an omen!"

"An omen!"

"Another pale-skinned omen! Just like that white-haired demon girl!"

"What should we do with him?"

"Stone him!"

"Burn him!"

"Yes, let's stone him before the pharaoh finds out!"

"Yes!"

"N-Not a chance you cretins..." Kaiba croaked while pushing himself up from the cracked ground.

As he struggled to stand to his feet, he heard other sounds, voices, of awe, humility and of guilt.

Slithers of light parted between his contracted eyelids as he forced himself to open them.

He was able to identify the hoof of some sort and the whinny of a horse.

Peering upwards, he raised an arm to shield himself from the sun.

One word of question was all he was able to mutter before two figures surrounded him and knocked him out.

"My Pharaoh! My Pharaoh, the citizens in the kingdom's village have found a pale-skinned wanderer!"

"He is unarmed, but he wears odd clothing."

"Perhaps he is a spy?"

"Isis, what can you tell us?"

"...Isis...?" Kaiba grumbled, disoriented. His heavy head swam with fits of vertigo and disequilibrium.

He was getting rather sick of randomly being knocked unconscious.

And again as before, he forced his eyes to open.

His pale lids slowly lifted, revealing hazy cerulean orbs in the presence of glistening aquamarine.

"Ishizu...?"

"Isis" the bronze-tanned woman corrected him.

"Ai...?" Kaiba panted, then shook his head. Upon doing so, he became quickly aware of the chains bound to his arms and the spears pointed at his neck on either side of him. Ignoring them, he glared at the woman. "Where am I? Am I in Atem's afterlife?"

A flurry of outraged gasps echoed throughout the room.

"Who dares to speak of the mighty Pharaoh in such disrespect?!" a deep and articulated voice boomed, entering into the room.

For a moment, Kaiba thought he was looking in a mirror.

But his eyes narrowed upon recognizing the priest. "Oh, it's you. Where is...your mighty pharaoh?" he mocked sarcastically, still being held by the arms in captivity.

"You wretch! I will not have you address me so casually, nor speak of the Pharaoh in such a--!"

"Kaiba?"

The air in the room suddenly shifted from thin to dense at the surprised voice of the Pharaoh of Egypt himself.

The delicate sound of reverberating cool gold clinking together in a sort of chorus resonated in unison with each noble footstep. Dark tufts of hair accented with layers of carmine and golden blonde swayed slightly while being nestled around a large regal headpiece that circled Atem's forehead.

Wide deep red-violet eyes teemed with a hidden allure that was enhanced by rich kohl about the lashes and seemed to soften at the sight of the otherworldly male.

Yet, his browned muscular body tensed and his lips pressed together in an unreadable flat line.

It couldn't be deciphered if he were appeased or appalled at Kaiba's arrival.

"Atem..." Kaiba exhaled, appearing relieved and shocked in the same breath.

"You were warned, heathen!" the priest reprimanded and pulled out a dagger, ready to slash the fiend's throat.

"Seto, that is enough! Stop this at once or you shall face severe consequences afterwards!" Atem's sonorous voice demanded, littered with discreet care.

His order struck all of his subjects to their core and they bowed to him, praising his knowledge and actions.

Kaiba said nothing, but watched Atem "play pharaoh" with a flicker of a smug smirk dressed across his lips.

"I see you've gotten used to the power trips, Atem." Kaiba mocked, which sent a deathly threatening look his way from his ancient counterpart.

Atem smirked faintly and a small sound of amused wariness swept from his lips. "Release the pale one. He is a dear friend of mine." he explained smoothly.

His court exchanged various glances, especially scowling ones from the noble Seto and bewildered ones from from the cautious Isis.

"But, my Pharaoh, if I may speak freely..." Priest Seto approached with authority in his voice, but one shake of his Pharaoh's head was all it took to humble him.

"You all are dismissed until I need to send for you. Until then, please treat this man as an honored guest."

Pausing, Yami's eyes glided over to Kaiba and contracted a tad. "But do not make haste with making him feel comfortable. He and I are in need of an immediate private audience."

Respectful agreements were relinquished to Atem by his court before they obediently dispersed.

Seto gave his Pharaoh one last lingering look before pushing past Kaiba and leaving the palace.

The spear guards swiftly unbound Kaiba, bowed to their leader then went about their business to another section of the palace.

Searching clouded blue eyes met with intent mauve through the passing people.

This was the moment Kaiba had yearned for. For whatever range of emotions and bitterness he held against Atem, he could finally get them off his chest. Finally he could receive closure and make Atem suffer the same loneliness and failure like he had.

"Excuse me." a soft voice pardoned, begging Kaiba's attention.

Without bothering to move his head, his eyes trailed over to the opulent woman that stood next to him.

"What is it?"

"Since you are to be the Pharaoh's revered guest, then it should do you good to wear this on your skin." she continued, sliding her turgid and slender fingers into her garment and revealing a small vial of a creamed liquid.

Kaiba eyed the substance skeptically. "What is that...."

"Creamed oil. It is for your skin to allow you to tan more quickly." she informed accurately. "If you were to at least look like one of the Pharaoh's people, your chances of being mistaken for a heathen foreigner would be less likely."

Kaiba half-frowned. "I don't care what anyone else thinks." he retorted curtly with hints of arrogance.

A tiny smirk curved her moistened lips. "Then I believe you must not care for a sentence of being stoned to death. Nor to having your ka torn right out of you where you stand."

Kaiba only stared tersely at her with a frown. He didn't come there to hang around long enough to be invited on a picnic, not to mention become just like the rest of them to fit in.

He wanted to settle his troubles and leave.

But this woman reminded him too much of Ishizu. And if she was indeed her past self, he knew better than to resist her offers of something possibly beneficial.

Still not bothering to acknowledge the woman's face, Kaiba snatched the small bottle from her and shoved it into his pocket.

"You are dismissed now, Isis." he hissed in a mock regal tone and walked past her.

Perplexed aqua narrowed beneath kohl-trimmed tanned lids as she watched him go. "..." Gingerly, she placed her light fingertips against the cool engravings of her Millennium Necklace and sighed. Then, left out of the vast room, closing the thick doors behind her.

At last, the two were alone.

Solitary.

Silent.

Enclosed.

One of them sought answers while the other internally fought with his combating emotions.

Except now that Kaiba had Atem within his vengeful reach, he had no idea of how to settle things.

His mind drew a complete blank.

Atem, on the other hand, was shocked by his former rival's sudden intrusion, but had a pretty good inkling of why he was there.

A thick cloud of misplaced silence settled between them as neither one dared to take a step closer to the other.

But soon growing tiresome of such uselessness, it was Atem who took the first step forward.

Dubious cerulean scrutinized every movement Atem took; every fluid and prideful step.

And unknown to Kaiba, his body began to tense and his hands began to curl into fists.

He had felt so much anger, so much hatred even, towards the thinner male before him.

But the more he watched Atem, the more that anger began to lift as something else was moved into its place.

Atem took silent note of Kaiba's actions, but decided not to think too much of it.

The moment every accessory and piece of jewelery ceased its jingling prose, Atem gave Kaiba a reassuring, but stern smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Go where." Kaiba asked flatly, an unreadable expression thriving in his glazed eyes.

Atem frowned a bit. "To see that woman. The ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon you adore so much."

Kaiba blinked in uncertainty in not only Atem's choice of reference towards the woman he spoke of, but also the fact that he would think that was solely Kaiba's reason for being there.

The irony of it all almost made Kaiba chuckle.

Almost. But a scoff came out instead.

"I didn't come all the way here to see Kisara." he stated with a little more edge to his voice than necessary.

Atem's eyes widened slightly, both at this declaration as well as the statement's emphasis. "Is that so?"

"..."

"So for what reason did you come here?" the pharaoh asked with taunting allure glistening in his eyes but his lips in a thin line.

Kaiba said nothing, then finally shook his head. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Suddenly, he was starting to feel like quite the fool for being so bent on coming to Atem's afterlife in the first place.

Discerning red-violet searched the silent other, then stood at his side.

"Let us go." Atem stated promptly and began to walk away from Kaiba towards a set of smaller doors opposite of the one Isis left through earlier.

Not being left with much choice, Kaiba groaned heavily and ran a hand through his messy locks before following after the lithe pharaoh.

--

-Mel


	3. Third Haunt

_**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**_

A/N: LORD OF KI, and any other non-shounen ai peeps, DON'T READ THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER!

Safe point to stop reading at- indicated in bold

Safe point TO READ at- The 2nd "--" you see until the 3rd "---"

Safe point TO READ at 2- The 4th "–" until the last one at the chapter's end.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its characters.

--

_Third Haunt_

Kaiba and Atem had walked the gardens for hour-feigning minutes.

The inquisitive pharaoh continued to ask Kaiba of his actual meaning of arriving in his afterlife, and each time, was never met with a direct response, if with any response at all.

The more he asked, the more unnerved Kaiba seemed to get. Secretly, the pharaoh enjoyed teasing his former rival in this way quite a bit.

He never expected to see the cold and calculating Seto Kaiba ever again and had decided it was for the best. Yet, although his loyal priest and cousin Seto was very noble, appreciative and regarded his duty to his pharaoh very highly and seriously, being around him had become boring to Atem.

He still respected and loved his cousin as a loyal subject and as family, yet, he still yearned for Kaiba's arrogant and challenging presence.

He had many dreams about the latter male; quite a few of them too embarrassing and vibrant to consult any of his subjects about.

So he was forced to deal with them.

Almost every night, he was haunted by thoughts of Kaiba. They would never bother to leave him in peace.

And now, here he was. But he was confused.

Greatly determined about something, but also very confused and lost.

And although Kaiba was in a distracted and even dare he think, weakened state, Atem wanted to fully take this opportunity to his advantage.

He wanted to make Kaiba suffer deliciously for the awkward situations he was put in by him in his dreams. And for simply just bing in his dreams in general.

Only the gods knew if Atem's payback would prove effective in anyway.

Soon, the two reached a large and intricately detailed fountain in the center of the palace's maze of a courtyard.

And there, silence engulfed them yet again.

Kaiba stared off into the heat-manipulated horizon while Atem contented himself with vengeful thoughts while eying the spurts of the water.

A flutter of passion flickered within Atem's curious eyes as he faced Kaiba. A silent request of desire curved his lips but remained inaudible.

Kaiba caught the hint of Atem's yearning to break their silence out the corner of his eye, but did so for him.

"What is it..." Kaiba's firm voice demanded more than asked.

Instead of answering the taller male right away, Atem's confident attention resumed their watch of the indefinite formless aqua before them.

A glistening reflection of the froth from the pure liquid mirrored itself in his ruby-mauve eyes.

But Kaiba had quickly become impatient.

Unknown to him, his time was running short. Although he did not realize his body was in a coma back in Egypt, he still felt pressured for time.

And he did not want to repeat himself. Atem already knew what the other males' reaction would be if he did.

Boldly, Atem completely turned to face Kaiba. A playful glimmer danced about those enchanting orbs and again, Kaiba found himself speechless.

He then realized that his assumed hatred was merely a farce towards his own self.

He realized that he wanted Atem. To grab him roughly by his hotly tanned shoulders and run his eager hand briskly through his hair while covering the Pharaoh's mouth with his own; sealing his craving passion with an eager searing kiss.

Atem was his lust as he once claimed Yami to be.

Kaiba's feverish thoughts may as well have been spoken aloud. Atem keenly picked up on them with ease. And judging by the imagery of his vivid dreams the many other nights before, Atem wanted it too.

But Atem knew for whatever reason Kaiba appeared to him for, he hadn't acted on it yet. He also knew he had to have undergone a great risk to be where he was. So why was he hesitating?

"Kaiba" Atem called in a deep and inviting tone. Kaiba felt his blood run hot at the rich and sonorous fluidity of his name. He could feel his eyes narrow as their yearning blue touched the flesh he desired.

The burning intent within those azure eyes was so strong that it forced his breath to become swift and shallow.

And Atem was highly aware of the effect his voice. Tauntingly, he sent his noble voice in the shape of Kaiba's name.

**And that was the point of no return. **

A muffled sound of shock escaped Atem as Kaiba's hungry mouth nearly devoured his.

Atem shut his eyes promptly and gladly drank the wild and demanding flavor of Kaiba's lust.

Kaiba had almost no control over his own actions now. Passion had overridden his body.

His claiming hands dug strongly into Atem's tepid, thick tufts of hair while pressing his head closer.

Kaiba's demanding tongue peeked into Atem's mouth, only to be met with the Pharaoh's thrashing own. Atem's eagerness surprised him, but only lasted for a fleeting moment the second their hips began to rub.

"K-Kaiba..." the drunken dribble of his name dripped from Atem's sore lips. Then before he realized what was happening, his eyes shifted from Kaiba to the brilliant sky above.

Panting to regain the breath he lost from their addicting kiss, Atem's mind was a haze of colors and erotic fog while he lay on his back.

Once his senses reclaimed themselves, his searching lustful eyes trailed down past his waist to Kaiba.

And when their eyes met, mutual ambitions were exchanged and accepted.

_Why are you doing this, Kaiba?_

_Because of you haunting me everyday of my life! You won't let me rest! I want it to stop._

_I can say the same about you. You won't get out of my dreams, Kaiba. It's become quite bothersome._

_You wanted it._

_So did you._

_Did I..._

_Now it's your turn to suffer._

_Hmph. You first, Atem..._

While Atem kept his eyes on Kaiba, the lighter male earnestly allowed his gaze to travel elsewhere to wherever and however he pleased.

"I want you." Kaiba demanded, his words holding more of possession than passion.

And Atem hungrily consumed those powerful words as well as Kaiba's lips.

"Then take me" the Pharaoh challenged behind a candid smirk.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Aren't you?"

"Of what?"

"That my subjects may find us..."

Kaiba scoffed at this. His mind fluttered back to the odd and misplaced stare Isis had given him when he arrived. Her features all too well displayed the reality of truth within reasonable time. She knew this would happen.

"Let them see..." Kaiba muttered, while his hands hastily removed Atem's loin cloth from beneath his kilt. "I won't let myself be deterred from what's mine and my reason for being here."

"Kaiba..." Atem smiled as the soft whisper of that name floated from his lips. Entangled in eagerness of how badly he secretly wanted this, his tanned hands clutched at Kaiba's clothes.

As his jeweled fingers relieved the trappings from around Kaiba's waist, Kaiba quickly removed his shirt.

And for another lingering moment, their eyes met.

"Kaiba..." Atem whispered while tugging at his pants.

"I know..." Kaiba nodded with a deep understanding. Something told him that his actions would determine how much he was willing to risk for the ultimate joy or the ultimate sacrifice. He wanted to claim Atem, to brand him with his name. But for some reason, what they were about to engage in, Kaiba began to have doubts about.

Forcing a reassuring smirk, he placed his hand firmly over Atem's.

"But...let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet..."

--

"His vitals are dropping" the stagnant tone of a doctor stated. "Whatever he's dreaming about, he doesn't want to lose...."

"Seto..." Came the worried voice of Mokuba. He and Ishizu remained in Seto's hospital room for roughly 20 hours since his spiritual leave.

The young boy did his best to stifle his building tears of anger and sadness and balled his hands into fists. This was almost too much for him to bear.

Just days earlier, before Mokuba had left for school, the younger Kaiba tried to make some kind of sense from his elder.

"_I can't believe you're this hung up on a ghost, Seto! Open your eyes! Atem is not coming back!" the dark haired boy shouted angrily at his brother._

"_It doesn't matter." Seto stated motionlessly. He talked in soft slow tones, to not upset Mokuba, but he was losing his patience._

"_I think it does! You're hardly the big brother I knew! You're empty!"_

"_Mokuba, listen to me." He called through clenched teeth._

"_No you listen! If you can't let him rest, fine, but please don't choose him over your own flesh and blood, Seto!"_

"_.... You're overreacting."_

"_If...If I ever find out that you do... I'll..." the younger was too overwrought with emotion to finish and stormed out of the front door._

Mokuba had sworn to himself that if his brother ever chose a ghost over his own flesh and blood that he would surrender Kaiba Corp to Pegasus and he would exclude his name from it in entirety.

He would change his identity and begin a new life as an unknown.

Ishizu had her share of worries concerning Kaiba's choice to leave or stay. While she fancied a good portion of his abrasive personality, she also knew her fondness was in vain. Kaiba cared nothing of her in the way she wished he did.

She believed that she only proved as an indirect gateway to his longing, Atem. Just by being at his tomb the same day Seto decided to visit.

Her role was finished. Or so she assumed.

Dejectedly, her liquidy eyes tapered softly down Seto's prone form on the hospital bed. A whisper of his name touched her fingertips in anxious hope for his return.

--

The lucid and glittering sky became captive of Atem's moistened eyes yet again. Lust and beauty burned beautifully within those red-violet orbs as he indulged in Kaiba's oral foreplay.

As his moans slipped through time, he soon felt the comfort of the moistness recede.

As he looked towards the other, his wonder was met with a cocky expression.

Atem's dazed eyes trailed downward and suddenly found a rather full approval for such an attitude.

"Kaiba..." The other male's name whispered a new language into existence as it dribbled from Atem's lips.

Tanned lids shut and a shallow breath gathered in Atem's throat.

The strong warmth Kaiba's slick fingers conjured earned a breathy gasp from him. Again, the pharaoh mouthed Kaiba's name, while his head swam with heavy desire.

Kaiba smirked. He had his rival exactly the way he had him in his dreams.

Dominated by him.

"K-Kaiba... Seto..." the drunken syllables tumbled from Atem's mouth and encircled Kaiba's ears.

His blue eyes narrowed. Bluntly, he rubbed some of the oil against his fingers and pressed them against Atem.

The pharaoh lustfully whimpered. Intently, Atem's liquidy eyes rose to Kaiba. "Seto..."

Kaiba snorted, mildly amused. "...What, changed your mind, calling me that? You already have a Seto here, don't you..." he grinned darkly and toyed with the taut opening before pushing his fingers in inch by inch.

Atem's words broke into moans punctuated with the other's name.

Kaiba didn't care much for Atem to call him by his first name. For the moment they were engaged in, it was highly appropriate. And immensely overdue.

But Kaiba did mind if the other with his name found his precious pharaoh entangled within the consensual clutches of another. He didn't know how deep their connections and loyalties ran and he could care even less.

As a matter of fact, let him find out...

"Kaiba..." Atem breathed. His fingers desperately slipped into his mouth and he hungrily enveloped them with his tongue.

How delectably shameful he looked, greedily begging for more with each suckle.

"You want it bad, don't you Atem?" Kaiba smirked.

A throaty moan was Atem's answer. "I...cannot take it..." the lascivious pharaoh nearly whined in a tone Kaiba hardly recognized as his.

"Tell me how much you want this...." Kaiba mused, slowly beginning to withdraw his fingers.

"N-no... Kaiba. Please..."

"Say it."

"...Kaiba..."

"Louder."

"Kaiba... Seto... take me."

"How" he teased with a straight-faced facade while twisting the apex of his fingers in the form of Atem's tightness.

A jolt coursed through the pharaohs lithe body and he bit his lip to suppress a low cry. "Ah.... Seto..." he moaned, bucking his hips to the sensation. "Give me more, Seto!" he rightfully demanded, his voice raising.

The regal timbre in his tone was very convincing, but unfortunately Kaiba was still unsatisfied.

Wordlessly, he thrust his fingers into Atem long enough to stroke a spot that made him writhe and murmur his name. Then he quickly removed them.

Gasping for breath, Atem sat up with his mouth open in protest, but he quickly became silent when he saw the much larger replacement for Kaiba's fingers.

"K-Kaiba...?" Atem's uncertainty was largely obvious. And for good reason.

Just gazing at the other's endowment sent both fear and excitement dazzling throughout his body.

Kaiba was enjoying every moment of his rival's shock. Another hint of well deserved arrogance curved Kaiba's lips as he reached into his pants pocket and fully pulled out the open narrow vial of creamed oil Isis had given him.

"Kaiba..."

Inquiring blue eyes traveled over the nude form of the pharaoh and met his pleading eyes.

His brows were slightly furrowed and beads of sweat dappled his toned frame like dew.

Powerful and dedicated carmine plums vigorously assimilated with Kaiba's azure crystals teeming with the ultimate vulnerability.

Trust.

Atem's eyes spoke a bold and silent language that Kaiba clearly understood.

Atem only trusted Kaiba to go this far with him. No other soul had even come close to unraveling any part of his spirit, nor his heart the way he allowed Kaiba to.

Not even his loyal and beloved priest was allowed such liberties.

Feeling the weight of such a reliance, Kaiba frowned in understanding as well as assurance.

If Atem didn't get to know Kaiba as well as he had, he would have taken his expression as a rejection.

But he understood.

A simple nod was all Atem gave and Kaiba slowly closed his eyes.

He was in the midst of making one of the biggest decisions in his shortened life.

Recalling Shadi's words, he remembered that he was still being tested.

But at this moment, his firm choice to see and express his feelings towards Atem were all that mattered most.

Finally, he spoke.

But in such a way that he hoped only Atem could decipher.

--

"We're losing him." the doctor proclaimed while watching Seto's monitor. "Either he wakes up now, or he dies."

"Seto..." Ishizu pleaded softly. "Please...please return to the present... Leave the past behind you..."

Catching wind of the sorrowful hope in her voice, Mokuba turned to her. "Ishizu?"

Aquamarine surprise swam in her troubled eyes. "Y-yes, Mokuba?"

It was obvious she was doing her best not to cry.

"Do you think Seto will make it?"

The woman ceased breathing for a moment as his candid question cut through her deeply.

She truly could not give him an answer.

But neither of them could utter a word as the long monotone sound they dreaded to hear slithered throughout the room and burrowed into their hearts.

--

-Mel


	4. Fourth Haunt

**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor any of its characters.

--

_Haunt 4_

A misplaced frown marked Kaiba's lips as his dazed blue eyes idly claimed the sky above him.

The relentlessness of the sun continued to pour out its unbearable burden down upon the prone male.

But the longer he aimlessly gazed into the vast intangible entity before him, the less he started to feel its realism across his skin.

Something within his being stirred and his heavy lids began to narrow.

After all the trouble he had gone through to get to this place and confront his demons, something still remained amiss.

He felt empty.

A soft whisper of his name lightly traveled over his bare shoulder and he turned to acknowledge it.

Laying nude next to him on his side, Atem's body moved slowly up and down as he collected his breath.

Large orbs of enticement clung to Kaiba's gaze, silently thanking him.

Yet, there was another message within those moist eyes.

An unspoken lament of a previously unveiled sorrow rose to the glossed surface of Atem's eyes.

And within a deceptive split second, Kaiba understood the smaller male's expression and his resolve shattered into regretful shards.

While their moment of passion was mutual, the aftermath was far more reluctant.

"Kaiba..." Atem began softly, but his unborn words were pierced before they formed.

"Don't...say ...it." Kaiba retorted faintly.

"Do you think I never wanted this to happen? If so, you are wrong. I truly desired this. And above that, I desired you at my side."

Kaiba could barely muster a sigh. His darkened eyes traveled upto a random spot in the sky and settled there.

They then lingered on the mighty sun above. Oddly enough, he felt no pain and no resistance towards its brightness.

That was when he realized he was dieing. Not because of his illness, but his choice.

When the pharaoh received no answer, he propped himself up on an elbow and peered over at the paler male's face.

His elegant eyes nearly grew as large as saucers when he was able to see the light dusty tinges of the ground beneath them right through Kaiba's body.

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted, scrambling to his knees and grasping Kaiba's translucent shoulders.

"You never told me how you got here!" he blurted out the first sentence that became coherent within his jumbled thoughts as she shook him. "Why didn't you tell me you might disappear!?!"

Kaiba's lips parted for a moment. Lucid blue glazed over the pharaoh's frantic features. Pain gathered in his heart from receiving such despair. "....You..."

"Kaiba!" he cried, even louder, oblivious to the possible attention it could gather. "You selfish bastard! Don't you dare take advantage of me and leave!" he accused as if spouting such profanities would root the other's essence in place and continued to shake him.

"...Stop...that, Atem." Kaiba murmured with a mock glare. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. "I ...made a deal..."

Atem searched Kaiba's face for any hint of anything he could latch onto and persuade the man to stay.

"You mean to tell me you threw away your life just to come here?"

He scoffed lightly. "I needed ...to get....you...out of...my head... You were haunting me... like a pompous...ghost..."

Atem forced himself to smile a little.

Around this time, he noticed one of his subjects within his vicinity.

Stern aquamarine crystals searched over the two individuals on the ground, then narrowed.

Gingerly, Isis touched the Millennium Necklace. She had indeed become aware of the pharaoh and his "guest's" situation. She also caught wind of Kaiba's volition that brought him into their world.

When she first discovered this, she immediately told the priest Seto. And as she had expected, he had a fit. But he chose not to interfere because of the result of Kaiba fading away.

Silently, Isis knelt beside her pharaoh, ignoring both males' nudity, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." she whispered.

"No! I refuse! Leave us!"

"My Pharaoh..." she coaxed softly "Please, leave this to me..."

Wavering red-violet watched his subject brush past him and lean down towards Kaiba's face. A streak of jealousy shot through Atem but he knew better.

"Can...can you save him, Isis?" he inquired candidly.

Her words rested on her tongue as her full eyes scrutinized the brown-haired male's non-blinking features. She knew that he knew if he were to close his eyes, it would pronounce his ultimate omega.

"Not I, Pharaoh." she answered back tenderly, but uncertainty lingered in her tone. "The choice is upto him."

Kaiba's decrepit eyes continued to stare off into space, still refusing to close, as his form began to flicker within a short rhythm.

--

"Charging. Clear!!" the nurse timed as the doctor shocked Kaiba's exposed chest with high voltage panels to restart his heart.

Tense seconds slipped abundantly through time while the medical staff tried to reclaim Seto's pulse.

Fragmented bits of pain and wavering hope varied across Mokuba and Ishizu's faces as they waited outside of the hospital room, peering through its glass windows.

Both remained silent. Both clung to whatever belief they could that would possibly bring Seto Kaiba back into their lives.

"Charging. Clear!"

...

"Clear!"

..

"Clear!"

Ishizu's body jumped each time she heard the shock and saw Seto's chest rise from the voltage, then return to remaining still.

A hot sting pricked the backs of her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. 'Seto...please. Please come back' she silently begged, lifting her fingers to the base of her slender neck.

"Clear!"

Her body shuddered again and a small cry escaped her, but she did her best not to cry and remain strong for Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba didn't bother to hold any of his sorrow back and allowed his tears to flow freely from his sorrow-contorted face.

Although he was still rather young, he meant what he said to his brother. If he chose a ghost over his own family, he would give Kaiba Corp's rights over to Pegasus and separate himself from the Kaiba name completely.

"Clear!"

Ishizu's hands soon balled into small fists and her eyes pressed tautly shut.

Her battle with sorrow was getting the best of her and her grief materialized into a warm string of droplets that coated around her lashes.

"Seto...please... return to where you belong... ...Seto.."

--

_Seto..._

Kaiba's vulnerable body continued to fade and flicker while he still remained on his back.

Dull blue remained captive of the bright hues and mystical celestial bodies above; lacking all luster.

"Seto..."

The sweet call of his name gingerly brushed past his ears. But his eyes did not move.

They didn't need to.

The majority of she sky was soon chased away from his line of vision by the enveloping sight of Isis.

Her calming eyes trailed down to his whilst genuine concern swam in them. And although she appeared to him in a time of dire circumstances, her features remained serenely composed.

For a moment, Kaiba thought he was hallucinating and frowned. "Ishizu...?"

An unreadable expression fleeted across her features at the name, but the tenacity in her eyes didn't falter.

"Seto... I have seen a vision of your present. You do not belong here."

The lowering of his pale lids was the only reaction Kaiba gave in response.

Fearing he was accepting his decision of death without any second thoughts, the mystical woman leaned in closer to him. Delicately, a slender hand glided over his fading arm and clasped it.

The very instant they made contact, everything around them dissipated into a dark void littered with tiny wisps of light.

"Look." Isis' elegant voice lightly instructed as a wavering transparent screen of the two individuals Kaiba had left behind appeared before them.

And at this, his eyes steadily began to widen.

Ishizu was there. And so was Mokuba.

"Wh-what...?" the confused male stammered, both astounded by the enchanted display before him as well as the scene that unraveled itself. "What kind of trick is this?"

"Do not speak. Just watch." Isis gently scolded,

Swallowing his pride for that moment, Kaiba acknowledged her words.

--

After lengthy moments of continuous failure, the doctor heavily exhaled and handed the panels to the nurse.

She regrettably accepted them and glanced at the wall clock before putting the devices away.

"Time of death..." the doctor trailed off and looked to the nurse.

"2:15 am. Monday morning."

The doctor nodded, then slowly looked towards the fretting woman and dejected young boy outside the room.

The grim look in his eyes was all it took. And once the realization hit her, all of Ishizu's will was destroyed and fell from her body in clattering fragments.

"No..."

All the tears she had held back rushed through her defeated barricades and spilled down her face mercilessly.

"No!" she wailed and for a moment lost all sense of reason.

Something inside her snapped and her body reacted upon pure impulse.

Mokuba's grieving indigo opals looked up at her through a blurred film of tears as she stole to the door and tore it open.

Her legs vaulted her into the room with a powerful sprint and took her to Seto's bedside.

Ishizu aggressively pushed against the medical staff and threw the sheets from off of the pale man's face.

Once delicate hands turned gruff and teeming with determined strength as she pulled back his nose and chin and enveloped her mouth over his.

And blew.

Receding only slightly, she pressed her hands fiercely against just below his ribs and pushed.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then returned to forcing air into him.

She tenaciously repeated these actions for several minutes, doing all she could to bring him back.

The doctor and nurse sadly watched her react in such a useless manner,

But she wouldn't give up. She refused to come to terms with his empty sacrifice.

"Breathe, Seto. Breathe!" she commanded.

But his features didn't flinch.

Mokuba continued to watch. And before long he felt his sorrow malformed into anger and he bounded into the room.

"Seto!"

--

Kaiba flinched and turned to look at his spiritual host. "I want to go back." he ordered. "I can't stay here. I can't leave Mokuba like this!"

Isis made a sound of understanding, then glanced to him out the corner of her eye.

He was now sitting up, intently immersed in the spectacle she was showing him.

"Are you certain? Your illness will surely claim your life if you were to return. But if you stay here, you will also experience death."

"You think I don't know that! I'm dead either way."

"What of the woman? Do you wish to return to her as well?"

He paused to think. "...Ishizu...?"

"Yes."

He scoffed. "What does she have to do with any..." he trailed off. There was no use trying to hide it anymore. "...Maybe..."

"You must have done something satisfactory in order for her to be so concerned about you..."

He shrugged and shook his head. "She shouldn't be. I don't do anything special."

"Then stop trying to protect her so much with such a brash facade when you don't need to. Let her be the strong woman she is."

"I'll do as I please, Isis." he retorted arrogantly, then shot her a faint smirk. "It's the way I've always been. Now take me back."

She nodded with a challenging mark of amusement of her own. "As you wish."

And the moment she desired it, the surrounding void melted into the bright sandy hues of the vast desert and kingdom around them.

The instant they "returned", Kaiba chanced a look over to Atem. Now fully clothed, the ancient pharaoh stood perfectly poised with a noble air floating about him.

Silence fell between the two as they caught the other's stare.

No words needed to be exchanged as their eyes translated the other's thoughts.

_I am going to be lonely without you, Kaiba._

_...Atem... I never wanted this to..._

_Don't... Farewell... Seto Kaiba._

Atem slowly shut his eyes. He couldn't bear to acknowledge the twisted expression on Kaiba's face.

A cross between confusion and regret.

He didn't want to believe that was what he saw. Lifting his liquidy eyes once more, a strong jolt ran through him as he realized Kaiba was gone.

It felt like a part of him and been ripped from his beating heart and left along with him.

A false smile shifted across his formerly pained features and he turned to leave.

"My Pharaoh." Isis' gentle voice stopped him before going any further.

He stood perfectly still for a moment, attempting to gather himself before addressing her.

"Yes, Isis?"

"We have a certain matter to discuss..."

The hinted tone in her voice caused him to face her with curiosity swimming in his eyes. "What certain matter?"

--

Nearly 15 minutes had passed and Ishizu had significantly begun to tire.

Mokuba clutched his brother's hand, awaiting any possibility of success from the determined woman.

The nurse and doctor exchanged mutual looks, but didn't bother to stop Ishizu.

Sooner or later, they knew she'd have to give up.

And the grotesque truth wormed into Ishizu's mind and left a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She also had become very light-headed, but gave Seto's chest a few more heaves before returning her mouth to his.

But she was too weakened to give him anymore air. Yet, somehow, she filled her lungs with oxygen and prepared to deliver it when she felt something beneath her move.

Before she could react, she felt large strong hands cup her face firmly as the body beneath her sat up. For a moment, she could have sworn she felt the lips below hers press back before those comforting hands lightly pushed her face away.

"Get...off me... Ishizu..." An all too familiar voice groused.

Her eyes shot open and her heart nearly skipped two beats.

Puzzling turquoise was found captive to glinting azure.

Seto... was back.

A cheer from Mokuba flew into the air and chased away the forlorn grief in the room.

The doctor nearly tripped over his own feet as he dashed to the patient he could have sworn was deceased just moments ago.

The nurse hurried to his side and aided him in running a series of tests.

"Ishizu, you did it!" the younger Kaiba exclaimed, throwing his arms around his big brother.

A mild blush shaded her cheeks with a warm rosy hue as she stumbled to find her excitement-stolen words.

"Seto...h-how...?"

"Don't know and I don't care. I just wanted to come back." he stated honestly, then scowled at the doctor. "Watch my arm, will you! Make one more mistake and I'll have the two of you owing me in court."

Watching the two scramble, Ishizu shook her head. "As if you needed more money."

He turned silent at that comment, remembering how badly Kaiba Corp had suffered since his obsessive slump.

But before he gave an answer, Ishizu leaned closer to him. Her teal eyes flickered. "Why...did you come back?"

His brows raised a bit in response. "What do you mean why?" he asked flatly. "Was I more appealing dead?"

"No...nono, Seto, I mean..."

"She's talking about your illness, Seto." Mokuba spoke up.

Surprise littered Kaiba's flushed features as he beheld his brother. "Mokuba, you... I see. You knew." Seto determined, trailing his narrowed eyes over to Ishizu.

She glared back at him then adverted her glimmering eyes from him. "Yes. I told him."

"Why"

"If his brother was dieing, he had to know why, Seto."

"No, he didn't. And he still doesn't. I'm... still going to die."

"Again..." Ishizu murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?" the doctor asked, making sure to be more careful with his patient. "Losing your life once is more than enough for one day."

Seto frowned. "You're a terrible joker. I should have your license revoked just for that."

"Seto!" Ishizu scolded, but he only shrugged. "My company needs the money... I'll use any means within reason to get it. Suing fits rather snugly into that category."

"Anyway," the doctor continued, running an ultrasound of Seto's heart, "I'll see to it that you are appropriately discharged, Mr Kaiba. May you live a healthy long life."

Seto's frown burrowed even deeper, ignoring the images on the screen. "You're fired in advance."

"Your illness is gone, Mr. Kaiba." the nurse tersely chimed in.

But Seto wasn't buying it. "How can you detect the progress of something unidentifiable?"

"That is what scans are for." she announced, pointing to the screen. "There were non-cancerous masses around your heart like a looming shadow. But since your 'death', those nuisances have completely vanished. Somehow, they were self-inflicted. I guess you made some right choice, or whatever it was while unconscious."

Seto humphed.

"Wait a minute, what?" Ishizu inquired. "Does this mean..."

The doctor nodded, finishing up his tests. "Yes. Whatever the problem was before, it's gone now. However, whether it makes a return or not, I can't say for sure. But, it may be best to not keep so much bottled up inside yourself for too long."

"What are you, my psychiatrist now?" Seto snorted, already pulling out needles and yanking off patches. "Ishizu, Mokuba, we're leaving." the disgruntled male proclaimed and already made it midway across the room before dizziness overtook him and he started to stagger.

The two individuals that cared immensely for him dashed to either side of him and helped balance his weight while they trudged out the door.

Taking a peek behind her, Ishizu smiled. "And by the way, neither of you are fired."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Ishizu!" Seto snapped back.

"Then don't you go around making blind threats to other people!"

"Whatever!"

Left in the room, the doctor and nurse stared blankly at the doorway, then exchanged looks.

"Are they married?" he asked, only to be met with a shrug.

--

-One more chap to go, most likely!

-Mel


	5. Fifth Haunt

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor its characters.

**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**

--

_Fifth Haunt_

Later that evening, a vituperative Seto practically bound himself to his laptop as he sat behind his office desk.

Still feeling discomfort from his spiritual return, paired with the amounts of slack he had to make up for, a scowling frown crossed his lips.

Once he, Mokuba and Ishizu emerged out of the hospital, they were met with a few of his company workers, that hadn't quit, led by Roland. They were the ones who flew Mokuba to Egypt and had awaited their bosses' emergence.

Seto didn't remember much else of the events after that. The moment he sunk into the cushioned seats in one of the aircrafts, he promptly slipped into a slumber.

His beloved jet was also recovered and returned back to the company around the same time the rest of them did.

No sooner than the moment they landed, Ishizu and Mokuba quickly went to aide him for the ride to the Kaiba mansion. But, Seto awoke and demanded he stay at the office.

Typing away furiously on the advanced machine, Seto's frown deepened. His prudent eyes skimmed over the top of the screen to peer over at the exotic woman in the corner of his office.

Her thick raven hair swept over the right side of her body while she bent forward slightly with her hands on her thighs as she addressed the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba was excited that his big brother had come back so that they could be a family again and happily conversed with Ishizu about it while sitting on a couch that was a little more than the length of his body.

Seto's eyes softened slightly at the two of them. Setting his pride aside momentarily, he had to admit he was grateful for them being around him. Especially during his time of decrepit malevolence and confused emotions.

Although Mokuba was his family, the younger Kaiba didn't have to help his brother. But he did so anyway. As much as he was able to.

As for Ishizu--

He had wanted nothing to do with her once he shifted into his boreal and delusional transformation.

Not that he wanted to intentionally avoid her at all costs, but he didn't want to draw her into his problems. They had nothing to do with her.

Then to just run into her unexpectedly the way he did while being so bent on confronting Atem simply caught him off guard. He had wanted to speak with her again at some point in his life, but not the way he did then.

But what was done, was done. Although he didn't appreciate the fact that "fate" showed him to her when he had no intentions of seeing her so soon.

He never expected someone he kept in such little contact with to care so much.

And now she was in his office, in his life, and took care of him along with Mokuba.

His mind teemed with volitions; scrutinizing possible outcomes.

How would he execute things from here?

"Hmph." Was all he cared to voice and seamlessly returned his eyes to his work.

--

Glossed crimson-amaranth pooled within itself as the lashes above slowly lifted half-way.

A coarse groan marked Atem's throat as he tried to move his heavy body.

His world was a blur. Speckled tints and shades of color wavered before his sleepy eyes and nothing around him was recognized immediately.

Cool silk brushed against his limber bronzed skin as he tried to sit up, but remained rooted to the bed beneath him.

Sighing in temporary defeat, Atem allowed his weighty lids to crumble to a close.

And silently dreamed of Kaiba.

--

A few strokes past midnight slipped by.

By this time, Mokuba had exhausted himself in the thrill of his brother going back to being himself and fell asleep on the sofa. He slept soundly, being comforted by the rapid sounds of typing.

Ishizu, on the other hand, had become annoyed by the noise and the fact that Seto wasn't taking it easy.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she pulled herself away from Mokuba and began walking over to Seto's desk.

The keen male discreetly ghosted his eyes over her form; her fluid movements proclaiming bold and sincere poetry.

A smug expression tugged at his lips, while his eyes remained nonchalant.

Dark hair trickled over her shoulders and pooled behind her as she placed her lithe hands atop her supple haunches.

The clacking of the keys beneath his nimble fingers was the only wall between them as the sound callously continued to rattle into her ears.

She sighed.

The flickering cool-hued light from the laptop glimmered across his face, enhancing his cobalt eyes as they flicked elsewhere on the screen.

"What"

"Ignoring your safety already, Seto?" she pressed, earning a snort from him.

"No."

"Oh? Then perhaps my eyes are toying with me."

He blinked. "I have too much work to do."

"Seto..." she began in a tone a mother would use towards a rambunctious child, " while your merit is appreciated, it would be best for you to get your rest."

"I'm aware of that, Ishizu."

Anger flashed by her eyes and she leaned closer towards the desk and placed her hands firmly on it.

Seto only glanced at the gesture, then at her, and returned to his work. A hint of a smirk played across his features.

But Ishizu was unaware of it and continued on. "Did you not comprehend what we all went through while you contented yourself with a whim?" she chided with an air of concern.

Seto's eyes wavered slightly from her labeling Atem as a whim. "....Atem wasn't a whim. I only did what needed to be done."

"But Seto, do you know what you put Mokuba through?"

"How couldn't I" he responded evenly, choosing not to look at her.

Silence overtook them.

Ishizu inwardly cursed herself for taking things that far when it was none of her business to pry. No matter how much she cared. Guilt licked at her spine for being in the wrong and she pulled away from his desk. Adverting her attention elsewhere, her hands tautly clasped together in front of her.

Then her eyes fell on Mokuba. And her features brightened maternally.

Yet, to her it was clear where Seto stood dealing with her and those potentially close to him.

She helped him and was there for him, but apparently her honest efforts were ignored.

If nothing changed, she would eventually prepare herself to leave.

Taking a breath, she readied herself to apologize for her intrusion in his personal life, but a sudden click echoed throughout the room and remedied her words unspoken.

Facing him immediately, light fingers glided over her lips in surprise at the sight of the closed laptop on Seto's desk.

"Seto...?"

"Ishizu, I'm tired." he sighed heavily, giving her an equally weighty stare. "We can talk more about this _lovely_ topic some other time."

Excitement and disbelief coursed through her at his words and actions and her mouth hung in a small gape. "I... don't believe it..." she uttered to herself.

Seto managed a tiny smirk and started moving from behind the desk. "Hmph. There's no point in me trying to get work done with you nagging me to death anyway."

Her features instantly solidified and she followed alongside him. "That is not funny, Seto."

He shrugged. "Whoops."

"I'm just concerned for your well-being. As is Mokuba."

"Funny, I thought I was doing fine without a mother, Ishizu."

Hearing that, she stopped in her tracks.

Seto looked back at her to witness a bright flush upon her face, partially hidden behind stray locks of hair.

For a moment, Seto longed to slide his hand through her silken strands and take the scent of it into his senses.

But instead, he returned his attention back to the space before him. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Bewildered turquoise widened. "My room? But Seto, this is your office..."

"Don't you think I have someplace to rest when I'm working late nights?"

"I never believed you actually did rest."

"Surprise." he revealed flatly, heading to a hidden door within the room's walls.

Eyeing the spot with awe, Ishizu glanced to him, then back at the secret doorway.

She could make out a large fluffy bed and the instant she recognized what it was, her body ached to lay down and sleep.

Seto saw her hands clench in earnest, but said nothing.

"Oh... Seto, I only see one bed."

"I do tend to usually sleep alone. So?"

"So, where will you sleep?" she inquired honestly, only to be met with a "hmph" while Seto continued to walk into the room. "In my bed, where I always sleep when I'm here at the office."

A rosy crimson rushed to Ishizu's face as she blushed, but she forcefully pushed her embarrassment aside and boldly followed after him.

"Are you insinuating that we sleep together..." she paused "in the same bed?"

Smirking faintly, Seto nodded. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"...N-no, we can't. I refuse."

"Would you rather sleep on the floor? This is the last time I'm offering my bed to the likes of you."

" The likes of me?!" she huffed "Seto, I am not some flighty whore! Don't speak of me that way"

"You said it, not me."

"It was what you were implying."

"How many whores do you know of blush at the thought of sharing a bed with someone?"

Silence swallowed her words and her face warmed yet again.

"Exactly my point. Need I say more?"

"N-no, that's quite allright, Seto." she humbled, lowering her head. Then quickly, she lifted it high again.

Seto said nothing as he watched her walk fully into the room, around the bed and kneel on the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing, Ishizu?!" he confronted in disbelief, storming over to her but not so loudly that it would wake Mokuba.

"Sleeping on the floor." she stated placidly.

The next thing she knew, the air around her pressed downwards against her body as she was lifted from the floor.

Shock littered her features as she looked up to a Seto to witness one of the most dissident frowns she had ever seen strewn across his face.

Mumbling incoherent words under his breath, Seto carried Ishizu in his arms to the bed and tossed her into the sheets.

"Ra!" she shouted, attempting to become accustomed to the elasticity of the bed.

"I'm done playing games. Just go to sleep!" Seto groused and plopped down on the edge to take off his shoes.

Flustered, Ishizu continued to protest in mumbles until something warm shifted beneath her.

Curious, she rolled near the edge opposite of Seto and sniffed.

The heavy scent of exotic oils and extracts wrinkled her nose. It was much stronger than the perfumes she wore. Intently prurient, Ishizu peeled back the covers.

Hearing her become suddenly silent, Seto exhaled in relief. "Finally, you're quiet. I think you're more overdue for a rest than I--"

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ishizu suddenly screamed.

Seto whipped around to see her on the floor backing up against the wall in shock.

"إله! الشمس قد ارتفعت من رمادها (God! The sun has risen from its ashes! ) " she spat ferociously. Fright and surprise hung in her widened eyes.

Ignoring what she looked at, Seto stood up and growled as she walked over to her. "What is it now?!"

"فرعون! الشمس! إله! إله! (The Pharaoh! The sun! God! God!)" she sputtered in her native tongue, pointing at the bedsheets.

With a very deeply etched frown, Seto skeptically turned his head towards the bed and instantly froze with shock.

Somnolent ruby-violet stared back at him, too exhausted to show amazement.

" ما معنى هذا؟ ( What is the meaning of this?!) " Ishizu shuddered, demanding an explanation.

Her frantic mind ran rampant with feverish thoughts. Was Seto hiding the pharaoh in his bed the whole time? No, that was impossible. She and Mokuba were watching him closely. There wouldn't have been any way Seto could have snuck him into the office.

The only other way would be through the link they had. If Seto was able to make a pact with Shadi and see Atem, perhaps it was also possible for the pharaoh to make a similar deal.

A small sound escaped her and she bit her lip upon realizing her past self may have had a hand in aiding the pharaoh.

And instantly, she felt responsible. But watched as Seto slowly stood up and left her side.

His warmth scattered from her, only to approach towards the sun himself.

His sun.

Or so Ishizu believed.

Once his surroundings became a bit more clear to him, Atem gradually lifted his gaze to meet with Seto's.

Silence engulfed them. It didn't carry calmness, nor did it carry calamity.

But what it did offer, Seto wasn't willing to take.

And Atem knew.

Sitting up, he rested his heavy head against the bed's headboard and adverted his eyes. "You don't have to say it."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Apparently, I do."

Atem forced a chuckle. "Sorry to confuse you...and Ishizu..."

The woman flinched at her name and quickly stood to her feet. "My pharaoh, what is--"

"This doesn't concern her." Seto spoke curtly, not knowing his words pierced Ishizu.

"I believe it does, Seto. " she countered, stepping forward, but he stopped her.

"I said no." he replied harshly, turning to her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen from him.

Perhaps, coming to his office was a bad idea to begin with.

"No, Kaiba, she's right." Atem reassured. "Partially."

"Isis..." Seto grit his teeth.

The pharaoh nodded. "Indeed. However, don't worry. I can show myself out."

"Like hell you can." Seto retorted and stepped closer to the bed.

Anyone could tell what bad shape Atem was in. The transfer of him from his dwelling to the world he left behind took quite a toll on him.

"You're staying in bed." Seto announced, striking surprise in both Atem's and Ishizu's hearts.

"Kaiba..." Atem trailed off. He found himself caught within Seto's stern gaze. The same stern gaze that had imported genuine desire and lust for him.

And once more, Atem longed for that passion, but knew Seto would not be able to give it.

For now.

He had been so intent on returning to Seto that he had forgotten about Ishizu also being in the picture. But Atem didn't want to become an obstacle between her feelings and his Seto.

The taller male eyed the tanned other and felt his muscles tense. He had just settled his feelings with Atem, and now here he was. And in his bed, no less.

He'd be lying to himself if he tried to believe he didn't want to dominate Atem again for the heck of it, but he couldn't turn back on his decision to move on now.

"Get up." Seto demanded, causing Atem to blink at the contradiction.

"Wh-what?"

"I said get up. You obviously wanted to talk to me, so let's talk."

Feeling in the way, Ishizu sighed and headed towards the door. "No need, I shall exit for you to be in private."

Seto looked up at her disdainfully. "Ishizu..."

"Do not worry, Seto. I won't leave. Although I probably should. I will find something else to occupy my attention as to not bother you." she explained respectfully and turned to meet eyes with Atem.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my Pharaoh. Seto."

A false smile flickered upon her face as she about faced. It took almost all she had to fight back threatening tears, as she stepped out of the room as if nothing were wrong.

After the hidden door closed softly behind her, Seto and Atem eyed the other.

Pain and earnest were exchanged as well as their hushed words.

_Why did you come back..._

_I had to settle things, Kaiba_

_I already settled things with you. I chose not to stay with you._

_I am aware. _

_Then why make things even more difficult?!_

"Yes, it was selfish of me..." Atem admitted aloud.

"...I hadn't noticed..." Seto glowered sarcastically.

"My existence was boring without you. I needed the challenge of my rival to keep me focused on my duty to rule. And from that, came the countless dreams I've had about you..." Atem confessed.

And Seto could relate. "Uh huh."

"Isis confronted me about returning to my soul mate. At least one of them. I suppose it's no surprise I ended up here." Atem figured, meaning ending up in the same location as Seto.

"But why _here_?" Seto questioned, emphasizing the bed.

Bronzed tan became faintly spotted with rose. "A link between us..."

Seto blinked and folded his arms over his chest. "What link?"

Atem's blush grew and he cleared his throat. Slowly, he lowered his lids, giving Seto a certain seductive expression and picked at the bed.

Seto's arms dropped to his sides immediately and he tore his attention away from Atem. "..... ..... ....."

"... ...."

"... ... ... ...."

"... D...Don't worry Kaiba... I'm guilty of doing the same...thing."

"... .... .... You mean...Yugi never.... to you?"

"Now that I cannot say for sure. But I can say we've never engaged in any kind of passion that you and I have shared. Nor have we exchanged mutual feelings in that capacity. It's doubtful."

Seto swallowed the lump in his throat. "...."

"And I still don't regret what happened between us, Seto."

Hearing that, the paler male found his voice. "...I never said I did either."

Atem's bold appearance faltered. " You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not"

"I saw it in your eyes before you left me, Kaiba..."

"Then you must have read wrong."

"Perhaps... but I doubt that."

"In any case... Atem, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I already knew that." he agreed, starting to pull back the sheets.

Once his feet touched the carpet, he wiggled his toes, realizing that was indeed back into the world of the living with his own vessel.

Standing wobbly to his feet, he tried to make it to the door, but tripped.

He felt a firm hand clamp on his arm and looked up to see Seto staring down at him with an unreadable expression wavering in his cerulean eyes.

Silence.

And in this moment, Atem noticed his nudity.

A silent blush crept across his face. But the moment he looked up at Seto, his eyes quickly closed.

But instead of feeling Seto's lips against his, he felt his presence move away.

Opening his eyes, Atem found the other male rummaging around in a closet opposite of the bed.

"Here." he stated flatly, tossing Atem a long turtleneck and slacks.

Red-violet eyed the articles of clothing then looked back up at Seto. "Seto, your clothes won't fit me."

"So roll up the pants legs."

Atem sighed. "Where is your phone so that I may call Yugi?"

"At least put SOMETHING on." Seto grumbled, handing the former pharaoh his cell.

Grinning, Atem nodded. "But of course."

--

- I know I said this was to be the last chap, but it was getting very long, so, another chap will be produced. ^^ That should be the last one.

-If the Arabic is off, I apologize. I used Google's translator. Also, the mentioning of Atem as the sun is, the Pharaoh of Egypt is considered to be the sun

-This story is so goofy lol

Mel


	6. Finality

A/N: Big lemon in this chap. And even something a little extra at the end for all you Seto/Ishizie peeps!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor its characters

**Disquieted Volition of Blue Eyes**

--

_Finality_

Patiently waiting in Seto's office, Ishizu diverted herself from the private conversation between the two males and chose to watch Mokuba sleep.

She had been secretly eavesdropping on Seto and Atem right next to the door just moments ago.

She wasn't sure what Seto's reaction would be towards the pharaoh, but deep in the pit of her soul, she hoped they left their past actions behind them. And kept them in the past.

With a light sigh, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair and smoothed her dark hair behind her.

The younger Kaiba appeared so peaceful. His face was composed and jubilant even in sleep.

Seeing this, Ishizu's thoughts drifted back to Seto and she wondered if he appeared this innocent and childlike in his slumber.

A faint smile brushed her lips and she shook her head. Imagining him wearing a deep frown and crossed arms while he slept was more fitting for him.

Although, she would like to see him smile once in a while.

"What are you DOING?!" Seto's voice nearly boomed from behind the secret door.

"Getting dressed, Kaiba, what is the problem?" Was Atem's casual reply.

"IS THAT what you call it? Nevermind. Just get out!"

"Then maybe I will! Oh, I'm keeping this by the way."

"Take it! Just leave!!"

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Atem laughed.

The soft creak of the door opening snagged Ishizu's attention towards it. Her eyes adjusted to the light, then immediately set on Atem's...lack of a better choice in clothing.

He stepped proudly into the larger room clad in one of Seto's black turtleneck shirts which was at least 3 sizes too big for him, and a wide belt that wrapped around his thin waist twice.

Ishizu blinked in shock and quickly stood to her feet. "M...My Pharaoh...?" She had to admit, she wasn't thrilled in the least that Atem was wearing Seto's clothing, but was even more appalled at the way he wore them. The shirt was so long it appeared almost like a dress. But she soon shook those thoughts from her head and decided to believe that the choice of attire simply reminded the pharaoh of his princely outfit.

Yes, that was it.

Easily reading her confusion, Atem nodded to the bewildered woman and smiled. "Don't worry, Ishizu. While this is the best that could be done on such short notice, I am reminded of my attire worn in the palace."

She nodded back. "Um. Yes, I see."

"And nothing happened between us." he reassured. Despite the fact it was the half-truth.

But Ishizu didn't want to venture into the depths of those gritty details and bowed to her former pharaoh.

"Please do be careful with your leave, my Pharaoh."

He smirked cockily. "Yeah. But, I am no longer the pharaoh."

"Yes, I know. But it feels better to call you that." she smiled, trying to remain respectful beneath her hidden anxiety.

"Are you still here" Seto groused, stepping out into his office, standing directly next to Atem.

The smaller male chuckled haughtily. "As you've seen, you cannot get rid of me that easily. But..." he glanced to Ishizu briefly, "I do not wish to intrude."

"Too late" Seto admitted, crossing his arms.

Despite Seto's grim behavior, Atem could tell he was only taunting him.

"Right. Anyway, farewell to the both of you."

"Farewell, my Pharaoh." Ishizu stated hastily and bowed slightly.

"Get out." Seto scowled, but followed Atem to the front door of his office.

Once the former pharaoh opened the door, he turned and looked directly into Seto's eyes.

"We will meet again, Kaiba." Atem proclaimed, his voice lowered and of a deeper richness than usual.

"And, I will still be waiting if you ever change your mind."

Seto snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

A light smile gingerly crept upon Atem's lips and he chuckled to himself. "I see. Well, perhaps we can duel some other time?"

"Maybe." Seto smirked. "Now get out."

And with that, he closed the door.

Turning on his heels, he instinctively searched the large room for Ishizu. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Ishizu?" her name fell in a hush from his lips as he scanned every corner.

But instead of finding her, he noticed Mokuba still sound asleep on the couch.

Stepping behind his desk, he picked up his old white trench coat. He hadn't worn it in almost a year and had clad himself in all black. Nostalgia swept slightly over him, but instead of dwelling on it, he walked over to his brother and draped the lengthy material over his body.

Then he faced the bedroom.

Stepping onto the carpeted floor, Seto leaned against the frame of the doorway. His calculating eyes skimmed over her slender form beneath the sheets. Her back was turned to him. And judging the folds in the sheets, she was holding them tightly.

Guilt nipped at him momentarily, but he pushed it aside and and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Ishizu..."

"I am tired, Seto." she responded quickly with an even tone. "It has been a long day. Please let me sleep."

"Now, you want to sleep"

"Yes, I am quite tired. Goodnight."

Seto frowned. She didn't even bother to argue with him this time.

'Atem...' he swore in his mind. Part of this was indirectly his doing.

With a heavy sigh, Seto tossed the pants Atem left behind on the floor, then got beneath the covers. Thoughts of removing his shirt crossed his mind, but he respected Ishizu's caution and left the garment on.

Laying on his back, he folded his arms behind his head and turned to her.

Her lithe body slightly moved as her breaths entered and left her. The sheets were curled tightly over her shoulders, covering her skin. Her thick and silky hair spilled down her back in a diagonal slant and scattered into separate stray strands and locks. The glossed raven against the light blue tints of his sheets cast a sharp contrast.

Idly, his cerulean eyes trailed a bit lower over the curve of her back and rested on the round of her bottom.

Attractive.

A small hint of amusement graced his lips before he led his eyes to the ceiling. "Hmph."

A silken whisper of the sheets shot into the air as the elegant woman's body shifted suddenly, but kept her back to him. "What is it?" she questioned in an undecipherable tone.

"Nothing." he replied, not looking at her.

"Don't lie to me."

Seto raised a brow. When did she ever talk like that?

"Now you sound like him..."

Ishizu paused, sensitive to the pharaoh's reference. "The Pharaoh has my respect, but I sound nothing like him."

"I'd say you do."

"Goodnight, Seto. I do not wish to speak of this now."

"Or at all from the sounds of it."

"Please..." she breathed, her tone sounding crossed between a sigh and a hiss. "Let me sleep."

"Then sleep. I have no control over what you do."

"Stop talking to me."

"You're basically talking to yourself. I don't have a say in anything you want to do."

"What are you implying, Seto?" she felt her body shudder beneath the sheets, but hoped he didn't notice.

He snorted. "Not this again..."

"You never stop..." she murmured, finally starting to turn to face him. " Why must you always--" she trailed off; lips slightly parted.

Enraptured glistening azure teemed with flecks of allure as they narrowed at her; a light smirk dusting the face they composed.

A flash of awe washed over her as her own turquoise orbs fleeted between his, searching for answers to unborn questions.

Seto was watching her again,

"Why..." the stunned words fell blatantly from her mouth while she eyed him intently "Why do you always stare at me, Seto?"

"Do I need a reason for everything with you...." he tauntingly half-frowned.

A faint blush gingerly brushed her face and she bashfully sunk lower into the sheets so they reached her chin. "No. I just always found it fascinating I would tend to catch you just watching me whenever I spoke."

"Maybe because most of what you have to say is important..."

"N...not in the least. Very little of what I seem to say is of any great importance." Her features wavered.

"Oh, stop. If you're going to start cutting yourself, do it back home." he retorted rudely and returned his attention to the ceiling, crossing his arms.

Aquamarine sparked with vexation and Ishizu roughly sat up. " How dare you accuse me of such atrocities, Seto!"

He shut his eyes in protest and grunted in disappointment. "Remind me to never joke around you again."

She blinked candidly. "That...was a joke? My Ra, Odion could make better attempt at a joke than you and he is certainly not the joking type."

Hearing this, Seto slowly brought his eyes away from the nothingness he was previously staring at and looked straight into Ishizu's with a dead-pan expression.

"Ouch." he commented, making sure to sound as flat and uninterested as possible.

Then with a roll of his eyes, he went back to staring at the ceiling as if nothing had even happened.

Ishizu said nothing while she watched him feign being hurt. Her shoulders flinched slightly, then again until laughter consumed her.

Seto's eyes contracted and he stared right at her, secretly enthralled by the musical sound emitting from her lips.

Wiping her glossed eyes, Ishizu smiled sweetly at him, then laid back on the bed.

Much to her liking, and to his relief, Ishizu was finally happy about something again.

Seto's eyes softened warmly at her momentarily, then looked away, smiling faintly.

Comfortably snuggling into the sheets, Ishizu snickered to herself. She hadn't had a good laugh in quite a while. And she never imagined Seto Kaiba of all people would be the one to cause it.

"Thank you, Seto. I needed that." she confessed, inching closer to a warm spot in the bed.

Unknown to her, she was accidentally nuzzling against Seto's chest. Despite the sudden attention his body received, Seto did not reject her touch. He welcomed it.

"عذرا (oops sorry)" she murmured, realizing she had been nestling against him and moved away.

But she wasn't prepared for the strong arm that encircled her form and pulled her close.

"S-Seto??" she stammered. Her large eyes drew upto his demanding an explanation, but they were hidden behind pale lids.

Fear rushed through her as she tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down to his chest.

"Relax."

"W-what are you doing, Seto??"

"Helping you sleep."

Angered, her mouth opened, ready to fire a misconstrued protest when Seto interrupted her.

"And stop assuming the worst with me, Ishizu. I didn't mean anything behind it other than wanting you to just go the hell to sleep."

"B-But...you..." Her mind rushed with too many conflicting thoughts. "Seto, you are confusing me." she spoke finally, her brows knotting in uncertainty.

"I couldn't tell..." he snipped, his words dripping in sarcasm. Discontently, Seto withdrew his arm from around her and slipped it under his head yet again. "Just forget it and sleep, Ishizu." he quipped, shutting his eyes.

An overwhelming sadness swept over her as she beheld his dissatisfaction towards her.

She never intended for things to happen this way. Nor did she anticipate Atem's return complicating things between herself and Seto.

But Atem had already left. He had no way of interfering at this moment. Ishizu realized all of the conflict and tension that was happening right now was all her own doing.

Gathering the moral she had temporarily discarded, she calmed down and peered down at Seto.

Instead of a deep frown, like she previously thought he would have while resting, his face held the deceptive look of a loving boy.

Wisps of dark sienna acutely framed his distinct and mellowed features.

A tender smile smoothed over her lips as her eyes glided over his jaw line, touched his lips, tickled his nose and lingered on his white eyelids.

A glimmer of warmth floated within her endearing turquoise crystals as a silent wish whispered across his lids for them to open for her.

She yearned to see the stark contrast between the deep oceanic hues of his eyes and mahogany hair accented with his light skin.

And almost as if he could hear her hushed requests, his heavy lids lifted, revealing lustrously glinting gems enveloped in annoyance.

Ishizu chuckled inwardly to herself. That, was indeed, Seto Kaiba.

"What" his voice demanded, but in an octave softer than usual. Although, it was obvious, he had grown tired of her capriciousness.

"Seto, I..." she started to say, but bit her lip.

Awaiting cobalt narrowed at her hesitance. Slowly, Seto sat up and neared his face closer to hers.

"What..." he inquired again, barely above a whisper.

A small gasp leapt in her lungs, but she made no movement to allow or reject him. "S...Seto...?"

"Be quiet..." he breathed.

A sharp jolt of excitement tingled up Ishizu's spine as she felt his lips brush against hers.

Then again from a different angle.

Tanned skin soon burned with a fiery blush that spread instantly upon its every inch.

Ishizu parted her lips to speak, but Seto quickly developed a 6th sense for knowing when she'd open her mouth to spout empty protests and kissed her fully.

That ought to keep her quiet.

But Seto's efforts were torn away when she lightly pushed against his chest and broke their first kiss.

Ishizu's mind raced while her breaths emerged quickly and shallowly. Her heart was pounding wildly in her ears. "Seto..." she began breathlessly, looking earnestly into his brusque eyes.

Delicate fingers reached up and pressed again his pursuing lips.

"Do you love me?"

Her random question caught Seto completely by surprise and he casually removed her fingers from his mouth.

"We hardly know each other, Ishizu..." he answered grimly, but his eyes seemed to carry the exact opposite demeanor.

"...I know. But... I've wanted...you to love me. Eventually, if time permits..."

He didn't respond.

Her heart sank. "Seto...?" she asked, almost pleaded for an answer and for this possible gentle moment between the two of them to not end.

"You really want me to love you, Ishizu...?" he queried, his breath tickling her chin.

"Yes."

"Then, shut up." Seto smirked, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her amply upon her full lips.

Ishizu's body tensed to counter his words, but the unspoken objects never left her tongue and were swept away by the mingling of Seto's own in her mouth.

She welcomed his intruding tongue eagerly and slid her hands into his hair, clutching tufts of it.

A low moan trickled down from the corners of her mouth in her native language as she felt his strong arms encompass her body and bring her down to the bed.

"الحب لي. الحب لي من فضلك. من فضلك (Love me. Love me, please. Please.)" she murmured between kisses as she felt her back press against the cushioned mattress.

Her foreign language didn't bother Seto in the least. As long as he got her to relax and surrender her grief and stress and stay quiet enough to goto sleep, that was all Seto wanted.

In addition to pleasing her, of course.

"Seto..." she cooed, eyes closed, elegant lashes fluttering. She felt her body sink deeper into the bed from the weight of the male now above her. His hands were planted on either sides of her head; his fingers curling around her scattered locks. His lips nuzzled gently against her bottom lip and traveled down from her chin to her neck.

Ishizu's senses were going mad from her body receiving so much attention. Her slender arms curled around his back and clawed slightly through the fabric of his shirt when a slow movement from him struck a moan from her.

Lucid cerulean observed the gorgeous woman below him and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. With allure swimming in his eyes, he nudged his hips against hers and devoured the sound that flew from her mouth in a searing kiss.

She shuddered and her fingers tightened against his back.

Slowly, Seto continued to grind his confined erection against her clothed apex of her womanhood.

Again and again; faster, slower; in such ways that made her whimper his name.

Her hips soon rose to meet with each deliciously forbidden satisfaction, meeting and matching his fluid and enticing motions.

"Seto..." she murmured, becoming intoxicated from the sensual high.

Seto watched her intently; watching every knit in her brow, every quivering gape, every solitary syllable of his name from her delectable lips.

Her head rolled from right to left in arbitrary succession, causing her hair to become alive in ebony ripples around her.

From the way the ecstasy consumed her, Seto wondered if she was a virgin.

He intended to find out.

Alluringly, he ran his tongue up and down her neck, suckling variants of hard and soft against her smooth skin, causing her to cry out.

One hand lifted from its submergence in her sea of raven locks and rested on a breast. Ishizu shuddered as more of her native tongue slipped through her moans of the male's name.

Continuing downward, Seto's large hand glided across the deep curve of her waist and trailed lower to the creases in her dress.

Pulling the thin fabric up, he slipped three fingers beneath it and lightly brushed against the satin of her undergarment.

A low chuckle flickered in his throat from her choice in such secret attire, and tugged the fabric to one side.

A breathy yelp flew from her and her back arched from the feel of Seto's fingers gently rubbing against her moistened folds.

"اللهم يا اللهم يا اللهم يا اللهم يا اللهم يا اللهم يا...(Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God) " she whispered rapidly, clinging dearly to the tactility of each stroke he gave.

Then without warning, he allowed his longest finger to slither into her gripping heat.

A scream nearly erupted from her, but Seto swiftly covered her mouth with his, quieting her sounds while withdrawing his finger part way, then delving it into her yet again.

Her tightness alone would have been enough to convince Seto of his thoughts, but he found himself to be absolutely correct when he felt a resistance within her walls.

"S...Seto..." she pleaded, moving her arms from around him and pressed them against her chest. "Seto...please wait..."

Annoyed, but deciding to not let it show so evidently, Seto slid his finger out of her.

Just as he did, a slender hand of hers reached down, covering the delicate area.

Hesitantly, she peered up at him with liquidy turquoise eyes.

Tried and surprisingly patient azure returned her gaze.

"I..." she panted, then just let her words tumble out. "I'm a virgin, Seto."

"I know..." he replied, his voice slightly cracking.

She swallowed. She found herself speechless, staring widely into his eyes. Then her gaze softened.

Tenderly, she lifted a nervous hand to his face and smiled bashfully.

But Seto knew she was withholding tears.

"I am yours tonight, Seto." Her words emerged boldly and truthfully. "But please, be gentle."

"I can't make any promises" he warned, referring to his generous size, " but bite my shoulder if you need to."

The corners of her mouth quivered, trying to hold the smile and she nodded.

"I understand, Seto." she reassured, closing her eyes.

Clear liquid budded amongst her dark lashes.

Before Seto realized, he had slipped one hand to the top of her head and claimed her lips with his own.

And she strongly hugged him back.

"Just hold on." he uttered against her soft lips.

Ishizu nodded, allowing one tear to escape down her cheek and tugged at his shirt. "Take it off."

Gently pulling away from her, Seto sat straddling her hips while removing his dark shirt.

Eager teal opals etched over the lean muscles about Seto's torso and feasted upon the stray strands of mahogany that fleeted across his forehead and neck as the first clothing barricade was taken off.

Ishizu licked her lips at the sight and started to sit up. "I want to be on top." she announced straightforwardly, looking directly into his dubious eyes.

He paused and tossed his shirt aside. "That's...not a good idea. Let yourself get used to it first."

Her mouth curled into an odd frown. And if Seto didn't know better, he could have sworn Ishizu Ishtar was pouting.

"You have done this before?" she asked, a hint of nobility in her tone.

"Does it matter?"

"..." Speechless, she adverted her eyes from him. She couldn't bring herself to give him an answer.

But she felt her heart jump in her chest when she felt his strong hands grasp her arms and bring her closer to him.

"Dammit Ishizu, do I have to beg you to relax yourself and let me please you?!"

She blinked twice. "Beg me? Seto, why would you even consider that?"

"You're annoying me."

"Well, I apologize for you being easy to annoy."

"What's your answer..."

"No."

"Good. Because you wouldn't have gotten something that pathetic out of me anyway." he grinned, kissing her strongly before she could get the last word.

Soon, both their clothing was removed in their entirety and collected as a mass of fabric on the carpet.

Laying on her back yet again, Ishizu coyly looked away from Seto as he hovered above her.

Not saying a word, his mouth instinctively enclosed over a taut nipple while one hand grasped the opposite breast. His fingertips smoothly glided over the dark sensitive skin and rolled it between them.

Ishizu immediately shut her eyes and engrossed herself into Seto's ministrations.

Willingly, she became victim to his touch and craved for more.

With his free hand, Seto sent two fingers down to her bisecting folds and stroked them tenderly.

"Yes...Seto yes..." she encouraged, lacing her arms across his back and running a hand through his hair.

Eager to oblige, Seto flicked his tongue out over her nipple and suckled on it gently, sending her into a dizzied cry.

Watching her keenly, Seto moved his fingers from her moistness temporarily.

Emerging from her haze just enough, Ishizu's eyes started to flutter open, but the sudden sensation of pressure against her taut entrance made her wince.

"Relax..." Seto's words whispered over her supple skin as he began to rub his hardness against her.

Loving the feel of him, Ishizu's hips rose and descended against him.

A low moan lingered in his throat from her actions and he kissed her fully while preparing her.

He gave slow, longing strokes against her until his ample endowment was able to seep inside of her.

Her body tensed and her back arched as her fingers dug into his skin.

"Ahh..." she shivered, but Seto softly kissed her neck and caressed her face while coaxing words of comfort to her.

Gradually, he pressed forward and receded, giving short moderately paced thrusts to loosen her before delving deeper within.

A yelp emerged from her and she gripped his back for dear life and clenched her teeth. "كبيرة جدا. كبيرة جدا. يمكن تقسيم لي في النصف ( So big. Much too big. I could be split in half)"

"Hold on." Seto grunted, ignoring the burning marks that etched across his back from her digging nails.

Ishizu did as requested of her and nipped at his shoulder as he passed through her barrier.

Precious minutes passed through time while the two continued their love-making.

Ishizu had become accustomed to Seto's rhythm and even induced a beat of her own for him to catch up to.

"Yes, Seto, more." she demanded, breathing heavily and smiling mischievously at him.

"Hn" Seto smirked and slid his arms under her back.

Plunging quick into her, he then lifted her up so that she straddled him.

Patches of carmine dappled her skin as she realized her positioning. "Th...this is..."

"What you wanted, isn't it?" he chuckled lowly, sliding his hands down to clutch her bottom and bucked his hips upwards.

A deep moan slipped from her lips and she lolled her head back. Locks of raven brushed against her back as Seto moved her body up and down his pulsing length.

Her supple bosom bounced freely, submitting her nipples to occasional licks and suckles from Seto.

"Mmmmmm yes" she murmured, licking her lips.

Seto grinned darkly, witnessing how Miss Respectful Ishtar turned into a sex-craving fiend in his bed.

But at least for this moment, she was his sex-craving fiend.

Demanding more from him, Ishizu lifted her hips and brought them back down in a rapid succession.

"I said I wanted more" she seductively hissed, taking hold of his face and dappling it with kisses. "Do not disappoint me now, Seto" she taunted.

Taking her words as a challenge, Seto leaned backwards into the sheets. Crossing his arms he smirked faintly. "Your turn."

"Mm for what?"

"To do all the work."

A devious smile graced Ishizu's lips as she laid down atop him and spread her fingers over his chest.

"It took you long enough to say it." she joked, rolling her hips in a circular motion.

"Mm...Ishizu..." Seto droned in a hushed tone, sending his hands to grasp her bottom.

Ishizu snickered when she felt his hands give it a firm squeeze, then jumped slightly when he slapped it.

"Seto...!" she gasped, alarmed. But her surprise soon melted into something more. "Do it again."

Earnestly, he did so, encouraging her to increase her pace.

Her body writhed in complete ecstasy while she rode him; her gripping fingers curling into his skin.

Seto found himself drifting off into another location as Ishizu's technique overwhelmed him.

Hot kisses and throaty sounds of passion erupted between them as they frantically grasped the other and their passion.

The bed shook and rattled, giving competition for whom could moan the loudest.

Before long, a rippling sensation broke over the two of them.

Seto hugged Ishizu tightly to his chest and bellowed incoherent warnings of his approaching climax.

"N...not inside." Ishizu wheezed, "Come on me."

"Then get up!" Seto grunted, lifting her off of him.

A flash of white passed behind his eyes and he clamped them shut.

He groaned deeply as a milky substance sprung from him and splattered thick ivory against Ishizu's sweat-kissed tanned skin.

Seto's whole body shook as he let out another yell along with a second release.

But before an amazing third wave approached him, the secret door to the room flew open and a flustered Mokuba ran in.

"Seto, I heard you yelling! Were you having those bad dreams aga---" he abruptly stopped mid-sentence as the candid and messy sight before him stole the words straight from his mouth.

--

Early the next morning after Mokuba had been sent to school, Seto and Ishizu hardly exchanged words.

Seto went to his office desk to drown himself in gobs of work while Ishizu retired to the shower.

Her aching and exhausted body greatly welcomed the warm droplets of liquid while it rapidly beaded across her skin.

After moments of humming to herself, the sound of the door opening startled her out of her interlude.

She didn't even get a chance to pull back the curtain when the smirking figure of Seto Kaiba did so for her.

"Seto! What are you...?"

"Taking a shower. What does it look like?" he uttered, stepping into the ring of water.

Ishizu's eyes narrowed while she watched him, knowing better.

But she shrugged it off and turned her back to him.

Silently, Seto eyed her as she squeezed a bottle of body wash into her hands and start to apply the colorful lather to her radiant skin.

The lustrous shine in her thick hair glistened against the clear water. Her locks appeared a few inches longer from being devoured by the slick water.

His daring eyes ventured lower to her perfect rear and he neared closer to her.

Sensing him right behind her, Ishizu turned to playfully scold him, but she again found her words swallowed by Seto's hungry mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Seto turned her around and pressed his budding erection against her bottom.

"Do you mind?" he asked with fragments of allure littered throughout.

With a chuckle, Ishizu arched her back in such a way that it elevated her bottom to him. "What do you think, Seto?"

Steamy hours slipped through their fingers as they made love.

Ishizu's hair scattered in heavy glistening locks as she threw her head back and called Seto's name.

And with no one around on the same floor they were on, they were free to release their unbound exclamations of feverish passion.

After their pitches calmed and the shower ended, Seto sank into the tub while Ishizu followed suit in his lap.

Strong arms encircled around her slender frame and hugged her close.

His disquieted volition had finally been liberated and his battling emotions were ebbed.

The only emotion that nagged his focus now, was the blooming affection from Ishizu Ishtar.

Warmly, Seto laced that affection across his lover's forehead in a whispery kiss.

"Did you say something, Seto?" Ishizu drowsily murmured.

"...No. Nothing."

She smiled faintly. "I think I am falling in love with you too."

-

THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEND!

-Whew!

-Mel


End file.
